


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is going home for Christmas. And so is Buffy, though she doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nekid_spike's nekid numbers Christmas 2008. Prompts: Buffy, Mistletoe, London. Strong liberties have been taken with the city's geography, I know.

_"Death is on your heels, baby. And sooner or later, it's gonna catch you. And part of you wants it. Not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it."_ \- Spike, Fool for Love

 

Angel was gone. Not really gone, dead, ashes in the wind; but Spike was content with having an ocean between them once more. And now he was walking the streets and alleys of London, where'd he grown up, and where he'd died. And lived. 

The snow was coming down in great, pontificating flakes, or maybe that was a little William creeping into his thoughts, bloody hell; pontificating? 

He had to admit it, though it was still raw and painful. He loved Buffy. Greater and more than Dru, than Angelus, than even Cecily, the human girl who'd rejected him more than a hundred years before. 

Frolicking in Italy with that immortal bastard. What would happen to the bit if she was gallivanting all over the continent? But it wasn't his problem anymore, he supposed. 

But it was bleedin' snowing, that was for damn sure, and by the sound of carolers traveling down the residential streets and the sight of road crews hanging mistletoe from the streetlights, the joy of the Christmas season was in full force. 

As he turned into the lane that would take him to Pershing Square, and the lower class rooms and such there, Spike lifted his head. He smelled Slayer. More than that, he smelled *his* Slayer. 

Glancing around up on the second floors, he followed the scent to the block across from the meat shop, and headed up the stairs to the outside metal door, where he proceeded to commit breaking and entering. 

"Buffy?" he called tentatively. It had been almost a year since he and Angel had thrown down over Buffy, and he'd not seen either of them since. 

The blond walked through the four room suite (high-class, for this area) and found Buffy staring sightlessly out a window, not seeing the falling snow or the lights, or even the mistletoe that no doubt the mistress of the rooms had hung to bring cheer to the damp rooms. 

She turned her head without acknowledgment and her eyes fell on him, glassy and dull, until tears shimmered over the cornea and spilled down her face. 

Wordlessly, she held out her hand, and the Slayer drew him to the bed, and for a moment, their lips met under the green leaves above their entwined blond heads as they kissed, both of them coming home for the first time in too long. 

Spike made to lay her down and began to kiss down Buffy's jawline, and she stopped him with a hand, and whispered words. 

"A little bit in love with it," she murmured against his ear, and he knew. He remembered. And he had promised her. 

Buffy closed her eyes when Spike sank his fangs into her, and barely heard the carolers on the street as they began their familiar refrain. 

_"I'll be home for Christmas...if only in my dreams."_

End


End file.
